Susahnya Jadi Stalker
by Komikanimasi
Summary: "Cih. Orang ini tidak mau menyerah juga rupanya," ucap Sasuke dibalik tembok tempat ia bersembunyi sekarang. Terkadang matanya mengintip sedikit kearah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.


**Susahnya Jadi Stalker**

Disclaimer :

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Susahnya Jadi Stalker ** K**imidori Hana**

Genre :

**Humor, School life**

Rated :

**K+**

Character :

**Sasuke, Hinata**

* * *

-Catatan Penulis-

Warning: AU, OOC, dll

Happy reading 'n enjoy minna! ^^

* * *

  
"Cih. Orang ini tidak mau menyerah juga rupanya," ucap Sasuke dibalik tembok tempat ia bersembunyi sekarang. Terkadang matanya mengintip sedikit kearah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Bukan hanya hari ini, tapi hal ini sudah terjadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah apa maksud dan tujuan gadis itu mengikutinya, yang pasti Sasuke tahu, Hinata –nama gadis itu- bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengikutinya dengan tujuan yang sama seperti para fans girlsnya. Ia tahu, karena ia dan Hinata ada di kelas yang sama. Dan menurutnya Hinata berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain.

Hinata adalah seorang ojou-sama keluarga Hyuuga. Salah satu keluarga yang terkenal di Konoha. Tutur kata dan prilakunya yang lemah lembut membuatnya dengan mudah di sukai oleh orang sekitar. Lalu kenapa...?

Hinata masih mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tak kunjung menemukan sosok laki-laki itu. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berlari saat ia sadang mengikutinya. Karena kecepatan berlari Sasuke berbeda jauh darinya, maka dengan berat hati Hinata harus kehilangan jejak laki-laki itu.

"Hah, gagal lagi..." desah Hinata sambil berjalan dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Apanya yang gagal Hyuuga?" Tanpa diduga, Hinata menemukan Sasuke sedang bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan yang terlipat ke dada.

"Ah! Eh, e-eto... bukan apa-apa kok uchiha-san. Permisi!" Hinata pun berlari dari tempat itu.

Inilah yang membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti, gadis itu selalu saja kabur saat Sasuke bicara kepadanya seperti tadi. Apa ia takut katahuan atau apa? Lalu, apa tujuan gadis itu sebenarnya?

.

Sejarah. Pelajaran yang seperti dongeng sebelum tidur ini, kini sedang berlangsung di kelas 1-3. Kenapa disebut 'dongeng sebelum tidur'? lihat saja, beberapa murid dengan suksesnya tidur di dalam kelas, sedangkan yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan kepala yang disangga di tangan. Terkadang mereka manguap karena tak mampu melawan rasa kantuk. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa saat pelajaran ini berlangsung. Guru yang mengajar pun sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan para muridnya.

Sasuke, laki-laki jenius ini lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar jendela daripada mendengarkan pelajaran. Dengan kejeniusan yang ia miliki, tak masalah baginya kalau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sekali-kali.

Hinata, gadis manis ini juga sama. Ia lebih memilih memandangi laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ini terbukti dengan air liur yang mengalir di mulutnya. Hinata mengalihkan pemandangannya, kearah gadis berambut pink yang juga tertidur. Bahkan primadona sekolah juga tak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya saat pelajaran ini berlangsung.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas dengan hati-hati. Diperhatikaannya setiap murid satu per satu, hingga sampai pada bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke masih memandang keluar jendela saat Hinata memandangnya. Hinata bernafas dengan berat mengetahui hal itu. Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata sedang memperhatikannya dari pentulan jendela yang sedang ia lihat. Dengan segera Sasuke balik melihat Hinata. Dan seperti yang Sasuke perkirakan Hinata langsung merubah arah penglihatannya ke depan, berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil kembali memandang ke luar.

.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sekarang tampak ada pemandangan tak biasa. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki idola satu sekolah ini, kini sedang menatap dengan serius kearah seorang gadis manis yang tampak ketakutan. Gadis itu terkurung diantara dua lengan Sasuke dan tembok di belakangnya. Mata gadis itu berkeliaran tak tentu arah, menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Sasuke tegas.

"Eh?" Gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ja-jadi Uchiha-san sudah tahu? K-ke-kenapa tidak memberi tahuku kalau Uchiha-san sudah tahu?" tanya gadis itu panik.

"Hah?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang dibuat bingung.

"Memalukan..." ucap gadis itu pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengintimidasi gadis itu. Dengan segera gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"A-ano se-sebelum itu... bi-bisakah kau menja-jauhkan wajahmu dulu?" Sasuke pun menuruti perintah gadis itu dengan menjauhkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu -Hinata- sedang mengintip diantara sela-sela jarinya, untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke sudah menjauh darinya atau belum.

Ah, andai Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha, pasti ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Hinata yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya bisa berdehem dan kembali memasang wajah tenang.

"Se-sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin a-aku ketahui dari Uchiha-san," ucapnya pelan tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke singkat dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"I-itu... maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal itu pada Uchiha-san," ucapnya masih tak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku... JANGAN PERNAH MENGIKUTIKU LAGI!" Bentak Sasuke marah, seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"E-eh. Tu-tunggu. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengikutimu, sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Kumohon..." Hinata menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke dengan menahan tangannya dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Biasanya, kalau sudah melakukan hal ini, siapapun yang melihat akan luluh dan menuruti keinginannya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, tidak akan merubah keputusanku."

"Hee... jangan begitu. Begini saja, aku akan mengikutimu lalu sebagai balasannya, aku akan membiarkan Uchiha-san mengikutiku. Bagaimana?" Hinata mencoba membujuk Sasuke dengan memberikan ia sebuah penawaran.

"Cih. Memangnya apa untungnya mengikutimu?"

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tidak berpikir sampai sana," jawabnya polos.

"Terserah, yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu mengikutiku."

"Eeehh... hidoi yo, Uchiha-san! Bagaimana kalau ku traktir selama seminggu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan menyiapkan bento untukmu tiap hari."

"Tidak butuh."

"Akan ku kerjakan PR-mu!"

"Hah?"

"Ah, aku lupa, kau 'kan lebih pintar dariku," ucapnya polos sembari memukul dahinya.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Uchiha-san mau mengizinkanku?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, karna aku tidak mau kau mengikutiku."

"Tapi kupikir, Uchiha-san senang diikuti seseorang? Buktinya banyak orang yang mengikutimu," ucap Hinata mencoba membela diri.

"Apa kau pikir wajah seperti ini terlihat seperti orang yang senang?" Sasuke menunjukan wajah kesalnya seperti saat ia diikuti oleh para fans girlsnya. Dengan mata yang berkerut dan bibir yang turun ke bawah.

"Aku kira itu ekspresi bahagia Uchiha-san. Bukan ya?" lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menunjukan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

"Kauuu... JANGAN PERNAH MENGIKUTIKU LAGI!" ucap Sasuke marah.

"TIDAK BISA. Aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai Uchiha-san mengizinkanku!"

"Cih, Terserah." Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata.

"POKOKNYA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH SEBELUM UCHIHA-SAN MENGIZINKANKU MENGIKUTIMU!" teriaknya pada Sasuke yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya terisi oleh beberapa orang siswa dan dipenuhi oleh rak-rak yang terisi penuh oleh buku inilah, yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke sekarang. Tempat yang tenang, dimana ia bisa terhindar dari kejaran para fansnya. Kini matanya menjelajah mengikuti pergerakan jarinya yang menunjuk kearah deretan buku yang berjejer. Sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan judul buku yang ia cari. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan buku yang ia cari. Ia pun berbalik untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman dimana ia bisa bersantai sembari membaca buku yang ia pilih.

"Huah," Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah karna kaget melihat tumpukan buku tiba-tiba ada di depan wajahnya.

"Hehe..." Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Hinata menunjukan dirinya di balik tumpukan buku yang ia bawa. Saking banyaknya, wajah Hinata sampai tertutupi.

"Ternyata kau, untuk apa kau bawa buku sebanyak itu?"

"Ini? tentu saja un- hua aaa... uuh... huah..."

Brakk...

Hinata terjatuh bersama buku-buku yang ia bawa. Dengan segera ia memunguti buku-buku itu. Karena tidak tega, Sasuke pun ikut membantunya.

"Jadi mau di apakan semua buku-buku ini? apa kau berencana membaca semua ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah menemukan tempat untuk menyimpan buku-buku yang di bawa Hinata sekaligus tempatnya bersantai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku akan membaca buku sebanyak ini? semua ini untuk Uchiha-san, aku mengambil semua buku yang tadi Uchiha-san tunjuk. Ah, aku juga membawa beberapa buku yang sering aku baca. Mungkin Uchiha-san akan suka, jadi aku bawa saja..." jelasnya dengan ceria, sembari memilah-milah buku mana yang akan dibaca Sasuke.

"Dan kau pikir aku mau membaca semua ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang pelan tapi cukup menusuk dan mengancam.

"...aku akan melakukan ini setiap hari, asal Uchiha-san mengizinkan aku mengikutimu. Bagaimana?" Sepertinya ucapan Sasuke sama sekali tidak dihiraukan olehnya..

"Tidak akan." Sasuke membalikan badannya sedikit, kemudian mulai membaca buku yang ia bawa.

"Eeeh... lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua ini?" tanya Hinata bingung melihat tumpukan buku di hadapannya.

"Kau bawa saja semua buku ini ke rumah, dan baca semuanya sampai selesai!" jawabnya asal tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Sasuke hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat ekspesi Hinata yang begitu serius. Mungkinkah ia marah? Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata mengangkat tumpukan buku itu, dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke jadi berdebar menantikan kata yang akan terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

"Aku mengerti. Pasti aku lakukan!" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya, hingga ia tidak sadar Hinata sudah pergi membawa tumpukan buku-buku tersebut.

##\(^o^)/##

"Umh... eto... umh..."

Sedari tadi kata-kata itulah yang terucap oleh bibir Hinata. Tangannya ia simpan di dagu dan matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat dereta huruf didepannya. Terkadang ia mengerutkan kening, bukti kalau ia sedang berpikir dengan keras.

Sebenarnya, hari ini Hinata berniat memesankan makanan untuk Sasuke. Ini adalah salah satu upaya darinya agar Sasuke memperbolehkan ia mengikutinya. Masalahnya, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang biasa Sasuke makan, dan akhirnya ia terjebak dengan buku menu di tangannya.

"Ehem!" Deheman seseorang di belakangnya menyadarkan Hinata, dengan segera, Hinata menengok kebelakang.

"Woa..." kaget Hinata melihat antrean yang sangat panjang. Ia lupa kalau ini bukan kafe dimana orang bisa berlama-lama memilih makanan. Tapi ini adalah kantin yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memerlukan asupan nutrisi untuk perut dan otak mereka.

"Sumimasen," ucap Hinata pada orang-orang dibelakangnya, sembari membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"A-ano, apa anda tahu apa yang biasa dipesan Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata pada salah seorang penjaga kantin.

"Uchiha? Sepertinya tidak asing. Umh... coba aku ingat-ingat..." ucap penjaga kantin paruh baya yang ditanya Hinata.

1 menit... 2 menit... 3 menit...

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Hinata pun menambahkan ciri-ciri fisik Sasuke. Setelah di jelaskan berkali-kali hingga sampai pada fans girlnya akhirnya kakek itu tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hinata.

"Ya, yang itu. Anda tahu apa yang biasa ia pesan?" tanya Hinata semangat karena berhasil membuat kakek penjaga kantin mengingat Sasuke.

"Umh... apa ya?" si kakek mulai berpikir lagi.

1 menit, orang-orang masih sabar.

2 menit, orang-orang mulai menggerutu.

3 menit, orang-orang mulai kesal.

4 menit, keadaan mulai kacau.

"Ah!" ucap sang kakek membuat keadaan agak tenang.

"Anda sudah tahu?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Terlalu banyak yang datang, jadi kakek lupa apa saja yang biasa mereka pesan," jawab sang kakek tenang dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Jawaban sang kakek malah memperburuk keadaan. Karena tidak nyaman dengan keadaan kantin yang semakin kacau, ditambah tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai makanan yang biasa di pesan Sasuke, pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan memesan semua yang ada di menu.

Meja yang diduduki Hinata menjadi pemandangan yang menarik perhatian setiap siswa yang datang ke kantin. Bayangkan saja, meja yang lumayan besar itu kini dipenuhi oleh beragam makanan yang dipesan Hinata.

Senyum menghiasi wajah Hinata. Ia yakin kalau kali ini ia akan berhasil. Dengan makanan sebayak ini, tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada yang Sasuke sukai. Itulah pemikiran Hinata saat ini.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun~" jeritan para fans girls Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Segera saja hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang mulai mendekati mejanya.

"Uchiha-san, aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu..." ucap Hinata senang. Sasuke melihat meja yang tadi diduduki Hinata. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi membayangkan kalau dirinya harus memakan semua itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang biasa Uchiha-san makan, jadi ku pesan saja semua. Aku akan melakukannya tiap hari asal Uchiha-san mengizinkanku mengikutimu."

"Asal kau tahu, aku hanya makan tomat untuk makan siangku."

"Eh?"

##\(^o^)/##

"Hm... hmm... hm... hmn..."

Hinata bersenandung kecil di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menyenderkan badannya pada salah satu sisi dinding gerbang. Matanya fokus ke depan, melihat orang-orang yang datang.

"Uchiha-san!" panggilnya begitu melihat Sasuke melewati gerbang.

'Mau apa lagi dia?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Apa maumu? Apapun yang akan kau lakukan tidak akan merubah keputusanku!" jelas Sasuke sebelum Hinata sempat memberitahukan tujuannya.

"A-ano, bi-biar aku yang membawa tasmu, ya?" pinta Hinata memelas.

"Tidak perlu. Apapun yang kau coba lakukan, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mengikutiku!"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ma-maksudku, biar aku yang bawakan tasmu, jadi Uchiha-san bisa lebih mudah membawa barang-barangku," jelas Hinata sembari menunjuk barang bawaannya.

"Jadi kau memanggilku untuk membawakan barang-barangmu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Umh. Memangnya Uchiha-san pikir apa?" tanyanya polos setelah mengangguk mengiakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

##\(^o^)/##

"Ini, aku bawakan handuk dan minuman untukmu, aku a-"

"Akan melakukannya tiap hari, asal Uchiha-san mengizinkanku mengikutimu. Aku sudah tau kau akan mengatakannya. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah merubah keputusanku." Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Hinata, karena ia sudah tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraanya.

'Dia pasti menyerah sekarang,' inner Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Su-sugoi, Uchiha-san kau bisa menebak apa yang akan aku katakan. Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?" tanyanya senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

*Gubrak*

##\(^o^)/##

Bagai gula dan semut, dimana ada Sasuke pasti ada Hinata. Dengan setia, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun ia pergi. Seakan Sasuke adalah udara yang apabila tak ada, maka hidupnya menjadi taruhan.

Seperti saat ini, dengan setia ia mengekor dibelakang Sasuke. Sesekali, ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika Sasuke berbalik kebelakang. Walaupun hal itu percuma karena Sasuke sudah tahu kalau sedaritadi Hinata mengikutinya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang, pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Hinata ada dibelakangnya dan membiarkan Hinata mengikutinya. Tampak seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ia membuka pintu salah satu ruangan dan memasukinya. Tentu saja Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Begitu memasuki ruangan itu, tak begitu lama terdengar suara teriakan, disusul Hinata yang berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Go-gomen nasai." Ia berlari menjauhi area terlarang itu dengan muka memerah.

Sepertinya Hinata tak melihat tanda di pintu sebelum ia masuk. Sebuah simbol orang tanpa rok, yang berada diatas pintu.

.

Brukk...

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan kasar. Masalah Hinata entah kenapa membuatnya tak tenang. Kalau fans girls-nya, ia tidak akan ambil pusing dengan apa yang mereka perbuat. Masalahnya ini adalah Hinata. Tidak mungkin orang seperti Hinata menjadi salah satu bagian dari fans girls-nya.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Baru beberapa minggu ia menjadi murid SMA, kenapa sudah ada masalah seperti ini?

Belum lagi gosip-gosip yang menyebar di sekolah yang mengatakan kalau ia dan Hinata sudah dijodohkan. Karena Sasuke menolak, Hinata berusaha mati-matian membujuk Sasuke untuk menyetujui perjodohan itu.

Ada pula yang mengatakan kalau Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena cintanya yang sangat besar, Hinata berusaha merebut simpati Sasuke dengan menunjukan sisi baiknya dihadapan Sasuke.

Gosip yang lebih parah mengatakan kalau Hinata hamil dan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari Sasuke yang tidak mau mengakui bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Hinata.

Apapun gosip itu yang pasti tak ada satu pun yang benar. Ia yakin kalau tujuan Hinata mengikutinya bukan karena alasan yang beredar sekarang.

Tapi berkat semua kejadian dan gosip itu, untuk sementara para fansnya berhenti mengikutinya. Tak ada yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga Hyuuga maupun Uchiha. Bukan hanya karena dua keluarga itu punya andil yang besar pada pendanaan sekolah ini, tapi sebagian besar orangtua mereka bekerja di perusahaan Hyuuga maupun Uchiha. Siapa yang mau kehilangan pendidikan atau dana hidup mereka hanya karena berani mengganggu urusan keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha?

"Argh... sebenarnya apa tujuan gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa sembari menjambak rambutnya kesal.

'Tunggu. Hinata adalah keluarga Hyuuga, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga,' pikir Sasuke dalam hati, seakan menemukan akar dari masalah yang ia hadapi.

Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah keluarga paling berpengaruh di negara ini. Hampir 60% perusahaan yang ada di negara ini di kuasai oleh mereka. Tapi di tahun-tahun terakhir ini, perusaan keluarga uchiha lebih maju daripada Hyuuga. Hal ini dikarnakan Uchiha lebih mengikuti perkembangan zaman, mengikuti perubahan-perubahan ke arah modern, dan menghasilkan produk-produk yang mengikuti keinginan pasar. Sedangkan Hyuuga lebih mempertahankan kualitas dan kepercayaan pembeli kepada produk yang mereka hasilkan. Sehingga mereka masih mempertahankan metode lama untuk mengelola perusahaan. Alhasil, mereka kalah saing dari keluarga Uchiha.

'Mungkinkah Hinata ingin mencari tahu informasi tentang uchiha?'

"Sial. Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang?"

.

"Hachimm... Uchiha-san, bisakah kau membersihkannya pelan-pelan saja?"

"Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku memegang sapu, jadi jangan banyak protes Hyuuga!"

"Tapi kalau seperti ini aku bisa... ha-hachim..."

Hari ini adalah giliran Sasuke dan Hinata yang bertugas membersihkan ruang kelas. Tadinya begitu, tapi kalau melihat keadaan kelas yang penuh dengan debu yang berterbangan, rasanya lebih pantas kalau disebut mengotori kelas dari pada membersihkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini mengatakan kalau ini pertama kalinya ia memegang sapu. Hyuuga Hinata yang bisa dikatakan ahli dalam membersihkan rumah, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saat debu-debu berterbangan disekitar hidungnya. Alhasil, beginilah hasilnya, kelas yang dipenuhi debu dimana-mana.

Memang, cara menyapu Sasuke tidak ada bedanya dengan yang biasa orang lain lakukan. Hanya saja, tenaga yang ia keluarkan terlalu berlebihan kalau hanya untuk menyapu. Mungkin ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sapu yang ia pakai, karena berhasil mengetahui akal licik Hinata dan keluarganya.

"Ah, cukup. Biar aku kerjakan sendiri!" Hinata merebut paksa sapu yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari tadi. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Jaa..."

"E-eh, tunggu! jangan pergi dulu, ka-kau juga harus membantuku!" Hinata menahan salah satu tangan Sasuke, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Bukankah kau bilang mau melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Sasuke kesal sekaligus meremehkan.

"Ano... e-eto... umh, bu-bukannya Uchiha-san juga piket hari ini? a-akan sangat memalukan kalau ketahuan kabur dari tugas 'kan? Haha..ha..." Terlihat sekali kalau pernyataan dan tertawanya dibuat-buat.

"Hn. aku tidak peduli," ucapnya malas.

"Umh... ee..eto..." Hinata menelusuri seluruh kelas mencari alasan untuk membujuk Sasuke agar mau menemaninya membersihkan kelas.

"...Se-setidaknya, bisakah kau membakar sampah-sampah itu di luar?"

Sasuke memandang arah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Ada dua kantung plastik berwarna hitam yang Sasuke yakini merupakan Sampah.

"Huff," Dengan malas, Sasuke mengangkat sampah-sampah itu dan membawanya keluar.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa kau tidak menyimpan tasmu disini?" saran Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung pulang setelah menyelesaikan ini," jawabnya santai, sembari mengangkat salah satu kantung plastik berisi sampah.

"EH? Pu-pulang? Ti-tidak bisa. Sebelum semuanya selesai, kau tidak boleh pulang!" dengan sigap Hinata merebut tas Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau ini kenapa? Jelas-jelas tadi kau bilang 'setidaknya bisakah kau bakar sampah-sampah ini diluar' 'kan?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh pulang sebelum semuanya selesai!" ucap Hinata tegas.

"Hemh... jangan-jangan kau takut ditinggal sendiri di kelas 'kan?" tanyanya menyerigai.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah 'kan kalau aku pulang?"

"Po-pokoknya tidak boleh. K-kau harus menungguku disini sampai aku selesai," ucapnya sembari menunjukan meja guru yang berada di sampingnya.

"Padahal aku akan membiarkanmu mengikutiku, kalau kau membiarkan aku pulang," ucapnya masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Eh...?"

'Yah, tidak apa-apa membiarkanya mengikutiku. Bukan kah tiap hari juga begitu?' inner Sasuke menyerah. Setelah mengetahui alasan Hinata mengikutinya –yang ia simpulkan sendiri- rasanya ia ingin cepat pulang karena malas melihat wajah Hinata lama-lama.

"Tolong tunggu aku sampai selesai!"

'APA? Sebegitu takutnya kah ia ditinggal sendiri? Seperti anak SD saja,' inner Sasuke.

"Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang bagus Hyuuga." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun keluar untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sasuke pergi kebelakang sekolah, dimana disana terdapat tungku pembakaran sampah. Setelah melempar sampah-sampah yang dibawanya kedalam tungku yang masih menyala itu, ia segera kembali ke kelas dan menemukan Hinata masih sibuk membersihkan kelas.

"Kau masih belum selesai juga?" tanya Sasuke sembari memasuki kelas.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Mungkin akan memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang ku perkirakan. Jadi bi-bisakah kau menungguku disana," ucapnya sembari menunjuk meja guru.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak komentar, Sasuke menuruti keinginan Hinata.

Diperhatikanya Hinata yang sekarang sedang membersihkan kaca jendela. Terlihat raut kekesalan diwajahnya saat ia kembali mengingat apa tujuan Hinata yang sebenarnya. Tapi saat mengingat kelakuan Hinata yang berusaha keras mendapatkan izin darinya membuatnya ingin tertawa. Terlebih lagi wajah lugu dan polosnya saat gagal melaksanakan rencananya.

'...Apa ia tidak sadar kalau selama ini dia mengikutiku? Lagipula, sejak kapan mengikuti seseorang harus meminta izin orangnya langsung? Dasar bodoh,' Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri mengingat keluguan Hinata.

'Tapi tak kusangka gadis sepolos dia ternyata merencanakan rencana yang kotor,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Huff... akhirnya selesai juga. Uchiha-san, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pu-"

Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya saat mengetahui kalau Sasuke tengah tertidur.

"Uchiha-san, jangan tidur disini, ayo kita pu-." Hinata menggoncang-concangkan bahu Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi perkataannya terpotong saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Ti-tidur? Uchiha-san tidur? Akhirnya, aku bisa melihatnya tidur!" ucapnya melompat-lampat kegirangan.

"Ups. Aku harus tenang, jangan sampai membangunkannya." Perlahan, Hinata mendekati meja guru tempat Sasuke tertidur. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke lebih jelas.

"Wajahnya terlihat damai sekali saat tidur. Ternyata Uchiha-san memang orang baik. Ah... kenapa wajahnya seperti bayi saat tertidur?"

Karna gemas Hinata mencolek-colek pipi Sasuke, membuat orang yang merasa terganggu dengan perbuatan Hinata, terbangun.

"Ah! Maaf membuatmu terbangun. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah Uchiha-san yang seperti bayi saat tidur. Jadi..."

"Bayi? Aku?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Uhm... kau tau Uchiha-san kata Neji nii-san, orang yang tidurnya seperti bayi itu adalah orang yang baik," jelas Hinata dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Memangnya bisa mengetahui sifat seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya tidur?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Tentu saja, perkataan Neji nii-san tak pernah salah," Jawab Hinata membanggakan kakak sepupunya tersebut.

" Memangnya apa yang nii-sanmu katakan?" tanya Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"Kata nii-san aku tidak boleh mendekati atau berteman dengan seseorang sebelum melihat sifatnya saat tidur. Misalnya, Kalau orang itu tidur dengan tenang berarti orang itu baik. Lalu, kalau ia tidur mendengkur atau berliur, orang itu bisa disebut ceroboh atau bodoh. Ada juga orang yang tidak bisa diam saat tidur, itu termasuk yang hyperaktif. Sedangkan orang yang galak atau cerewet, biasanya saat tidur, kelopak matanya agak terbuka. Uchiha-san satu-satunya orang di kelas kita yang belum pernah aku lihat saat tidur. Jadi aku belum tahu kau itu orang seperti apa. Akhirnya aku berusaha mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku mengikutimu..." jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau mengikutiku hanya ingin melihat aku tidur? Bukan untuk mencari informasi mengenai Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Mencari informasi tentang Uchiha?" ulangnya tidak mengerti.

"Yah, kau harus mengakui kalau perusahaan keluarga kami lebih berkembang dibandingkan keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi ku pikir kau mau mencari informasi mengenai keberhasilan keluarga Uchiha dalam mengelola perusahaan dengan berusaha mencari informasi dariku," ucap Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan, tentu saja dengan gaya arogannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal rumit semacam itu, soal perusahaan, nii-san sudah mengambil alih kepemimpinan. Jadi aku yakin, perusahaan kami akan jauh lebih baik..."

"Oh."

"Suatu keberuntungan bagiku melihat Uchiha-san tertidur. Ku pikir usahaku akan berakhir sia-sia tanpa mengetahui apapun. Jadi kalau aku disuruh melakukan 'hal' itu, mungkin akan sulit meminta izinmu lagi," jelas Hinata lega.

"Hyuuga. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau selama ini kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya mengomentari ucapan Hinata.

"Heh?"

"Lagipula mengikuti seseorang tidak perlu minta izin pada orangnya langsung, 'kan?"

"HAH? Uchiha-san kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal?"

"Kau yang lama menyadarinya."

"Be-begitu ya. Tapi aku senang mengetahui kalau Uchiha-san adalah orang yang baik." Dengan senyum dan wajah cerianya ia berkata, membuat bungsu Uchiha ini sedikit tersipu. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke disebut orang baik oleh seseorang.

"Hah, ta-tak ada gunanya membicarakan hal tak berguna ini. Aku mau pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap pulang. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

'Mulai sekarang aku bisa tenang tanpa gangguan gadis ini lagi,' inner Sasuke lega.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa bersama Uchiha-san tanpa harus takut, dan mengikutimu dari belakang lagi."

"APA?" kaget Sasuke mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

Oh Sasuke. Sepertinya tak segampang itu lepas dari jeratan nona manis nan polos ini...  
-Fin-

* * *

  
~~~~~~\(^o^)/\(^o^)/~oWaRi~\(^o^)/\(^o^)/~~~~~~  
Arigatou, sudah membaca... ^^  
_Kimidori Hana._

* * *

  
Link Forum: ht*tps:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/susahnya-jadi-stalker.2037/  



End file.
